halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CarpeJugulum
TSC stuff SDPW stands for Saulosian Directorate Particle Weapon and SDV stands for Saulosian Directorate Vehicle. now get to work. lol Yeah. I actually plan to do something with that unit. You, of course, can do something about it. Um. I would place them as a superior unit. So. SpecOps? Cheers. you noticed? Wow. Thanks. Somebody does like the music i like! El Juan-a2401 20:08, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Reply Entonces si me entirndes? Ese mensaje no significa que DHW va pasar ahora. No dejame hacer armas mejores contra tus laseres de la Confederacion. Fire your guns it time to run blow ne away. Juan-a2401 18:49, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Translation That doesn't mean it will happen soon, understand? Just let me create better weapons to fight with in DHW (Deadliest Halo Warriors) against your lasers. Oh and by the way, I don't know what my first language is. I come from a hispanic family (Mexico) that emphasises on bilingual talents. However, you're pretty good to be in year one. I thought you were year twoish or threeish. Juan-a2401 02:43, April 12, 2010 (UTC) DHW can wait. Imma workin on destroyer ?maybe? A light cruiser. Expect no mercy. Oh yeah, I'll give you one clue: my armor consists of mechanized infantry. Literally. As to UNSC fight, well, I'm not suicidal. Only desperate times. Remember, my forces fight for money, not patriotism. I'll officially call you out at the end of this month. Juan-a2401 01:20, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Train the grunts? Carpe, what would a military training routine consist of? 10000 miles away there's nothing left to say there's so much, I don't knowJuan-a2401 03:49, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Reply RP Carpe, I have been kind of busy. I would love yo' join Kotov syndrome. Here's this: UNSC hires a squad of security forces that will be guides for the area. Remember, it's only a suggestion. Imma finish Juan first. Juan-a2401 05:48, April 18, 2010 (UTC) If it takes place on a colony, then sure. Waaait... How many should I send in rp? Juan-a2401 15:22, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Carpe, will it be a 100% casualty rate, or a 90%? I have made one character, but he is me and doesn't die until later. Juan-a2401 16:03, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Carpe, I know you're trying to help. However, when he fought in the HC-W, he was only 11. Anyway... When does the SC occur? I woul like to know so I may fix my boy. Thanks, Juan-a2401 00:33, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Ohai there... Carpe, I am in need of assistance. I am currently creating a female sniper fir the RP. However, I've never created any females before. Could you please help? Juan-a2401 03:04, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Carpe. I have already created her. If you wish to change her, than you may. Juan-a2401 00:27, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Factions Invitation to Infected Hope to see you join in the coming days! Rawr, My sig Yeah, I did make it manually. Thanks for the tip. :D Do you like it? - I meant to do that! 18:00, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Personally, your boxed one is the funniest one I've seen. - I meant to do that! 18:05, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, if you have spare time, can you help me make the sig? Just put any instructions on what to do next in the talk page for Template:ScotSig. Thx. - I meant to do that! 18:17, April 24, 2010 Thanks! :D (Uber happy smile) - Nombres hispanos an rallying speech for RPKS ORTIZ, NUNCIO (TAKEN may be used if unrelatrd to Juan), MARTINEZ, ROJAS,LOPEZ, MARQUEZ SOME FIRST NAMES: GUILLERMO, VICTOR, ANTONIO, RAFAEL, PABLO, Btw what did you change about Mindy? De nada, Juan-a2401 23:57, April 24, 2010 (UTC). Thanks for making suicide look heroic TONIGHT, WE DIE FIGHTING. 700 YEARS AGO, OUR ANCESTORS FOUGHT FOR THE RIGHT TO LIVE FREE. THEY PERISHED, BECAUSE THE B****ARD SANTA ANNA TOOK NO PRISONERS. MANY WOMEN AND CHILDREN DIED BECAUSE OF HIM. WE AVENGED THEM LIKE WE SHALL TO OUR FALLEN COMRADES. TODAY, WE FIGHT TO THE LAST MAN. REMEMBER OUR FOREFATHERS. REMEMBER... '''THE ALAMO'!'' -Juan's speech. Dramatic cuz teh lizards are SERIOUS ****ING BUISINESS!!! Like it? Who dares wins... Do you like it? I can change it. The speech, I mean. Juan-a2401 00:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Kilo Company Needs Assistance Infection Sure thing! I noticed it said you had him in charge of a battalion, insted if you want we cam make him in charge of a sqaudron. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 21:49, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, what craft do you want it to fly? Hornets, Nightingales, or Falcons?--Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 23:43, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Nevermind, I saw you already made it.--Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 23:44, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Same Hey bro can i get you to give me the story of the 33rd for the Infection rp? Shiv Okay, thanks. Shiv Infection Regarding Infection: wholesale military response will not commence until the next chapter. Currently, we are some hours away from the initial call, with Local Gendarmerie/Constabulary Forces and a Mechanised Infantry Company (pulled from training exercises in the immediate area) maintaining a secured perimetre around the mountain pass leading to the Andromeda MSI. In terms of the RP, Major Ashcroft is requested immediately back at post for inspection (extending Tony's orders). Its been awhile... Hi there, Carpe. Yes, I am still online, but OVERLORDS have taken away my main tool of creation (iPod touch). I still try to edit, its just harder. Anyway, see ya soon. Juan-a2401 14:36, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Sooner than you think Carpe, Carpe, Carpe. Va ser mas rapido que pienses. Oh yeah, Are there any rules about killing your characters? Juan-a2401 00:26, May 10, 2010 (UTC) No, I mean the RP. I already built one ship, other is pending to defend Kotov. Do I include my captain's ships in the sign up page?. Oh Yeah, and for the DHW, I would say work on ships (I could help, really I would), for WAR. Official callout pending. Juan-a2401 20:53, May 25, 2010 (UTC) HELLFIRE Rawr, bitch. START Humour story title AAO RP